Esto es en serio
by gabomon01
Summary: Mini fanfic: Lincoln y su hermana Luan pasaron un día tan bello y divertido que no se lo contarán a nadie. / OJO: Luancoln / Clasificado M por temas adultos. "The Loud House" es propiedad de Nickelodeon, Chris Savino y Viacom.
1. L - El reto

L - El reto

Ya de seguro sabrás todo lo que implica vivir en el mismo techo que mi hermana Luan Loud.

Uno, que nunca faltará un comentario agudo, no siempre gracioso, en toda conversación que se efectúe en su presencia.

Segundo, que ella no desistirá en su intento por hacerte sonreír.

Y por último, el valor que ella misma le ha otorgado a su sagrado derecho a hacer bromas pesadas. Esto último tiene una historia que no he contado a nadie.

Fue en una época en que acababa de salir de una enfermedad. Desperté un sábado en la mañana con una sensación agradable. Respiré profunda y lentamente, toqué mis mejillas, y me declaré a mí mismo curado.

Pero la doctora Luan estaba en desacuerdo.

Había entrado abriendo la puerta de mi habitación en silencio y asomando su carita, ahora luciendo una vistosa nariz roja de payaso.

—¡Buenas! ¿Cómo está mi paciente favorito? —dijo en voz baja, pero con una sonrisa desbordante.

—Buenos días, Luan. Ya me siento curado. Gracias por...

—¡Ah-ah-ah! La del diagnóstico soy yo, a ti sólo te toca decir que te sientes feliz como una lombriz —me interrumpió entrando del todo, y con las manos atrás. Usaba una bata de doctor encima de su vestuario habitual.

—Es en serio. No tengo fiebre. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

Con una mirada inquisitiva, sacó su mano derecha y la puso en mi frente, y luego bajo mi mejilla. Fue agradable sentir esa piel suave acariciándome en la mañana.

—Temperatura normal. Pecas bonitas. Cutis suave. Yo veo aliviado al paciente, pero... ¿qué opina usted, Doctor Cocos?

Y con su otra mano sacó al muñeco, el cual usaba una bata, como ella.

—Yo lo miro compungido, Doctora Luan.

—Oh, rayos... ¿En donde sacó su título este médico? Lo veo falso —dije yo.

—Señor Lincoln, hágame el favor de ser... paciente.

Mi hermana casi se echa a reír. Luego, llevó el rostro del muñeco a su oído.

—¡Cierto, Doctor Cocos! El paciente necesita algo con urgencia.

Luan se sentó en mi cama, y rápidamente me dio un beso en la frente.

—Al parecer no funcionó. El paciente se está poniendo rojo.

En efecto, el beso repentino me había sonrojado.

—Dile... al doctor que le agradezco por sugerir esa medicina —comenté con dificultad.

—No me lo agradezca, señor Loud. ¡Ya le envío la factura!

Fue entonces que tanto ella como yo estallamos de risa. Luan de un salto llegó hasta la puerta mientras reía, y a punto de salir me dijo:

—¡Hay pancakes para desayunar! Te esperamos, Linky.

¡Pancakes! El remedio que cura todas las enfermedades.

La mesa estaba más animada que nunca. Al parecer, toda mi familia estaba feliz de que yo me hubiera recuperado. Leni y Luna fueron las primeras en notar que yo bajaba las gradas. Lucy me dio un sorpresivo abrazo desde atrás, Lynn me dio un suave golpe con el puño en el brazo y Lori sonrió mientras comentaba que había tardado mucho en aliviarme. Yo, por mi parte, me sentía feliz de poder tomar a Lily y a las gemelas en brazos otra vez.

—¡Toma asiento, hijo! Los mejores pancakes te esperan —dijo papá desde la cocina.

Yo obedecí, y fui sorprendido por el estruendo de un cojín de broma en el asiento.

—¡Bonito tema de conversación, hermano! —exclamó Luan, y mis hermanas rieron.

"Hay cosas que no cambian", pensé.

Y creo que debieron cambiar.

El vaso de mi jugo de naranja tenía una calcomanía de una cucaracha al fondo, la servilleta más cercana a mí tenía pegamento, y después del desayuno casi soy sorprendido por un balde de agua a la entrada de mi habitación.

—¿Qué rayos pasa contigo, Luan? —exclamé, sin necesidad de saber adónde se encontraba.

—Es solo una bienvenida para la salud del hermanito que tanto quiero —respondió asomando desde las escaleras. Parecía haber disfrutado con todo mi sufrimiento.

—Uno de tus sustos me puede volver a enfermar, ¿sabes?

—Si te enfermas, tendrás nuevamente a la mejor doctora del mundo. ¡Es una situación de ganar-ganar!

Eso me gustó, pero no lo iba a admitir.

—Como sea... ¡Baja el tono a las bromas! No son nada graciosas.

Entonces a ella se le ocurrió retarme, antes de bajar las gradas.

—¿Ah, no? Quiero ver que me muestres una broma más graciosa. ¡Supérame! Y ahora, si me permites, debo ir a revisar unas tartas. Espero que a tu cara le guste el sabor limón. ¡Jajajaja!

"Así será", pensé.

"Lo de una broma más graciosa. No lo del sabor a limón", pensé a continuación.

Al día siguiente, casi ocurrieron varias cosas. Según me contó Luna, mi bromista hermana evitó ponerse las pantuflas bañadas en aceite que dejé al pie de su cama. Así como esquivó activar el balde de agua en la puerta de su cuarto y detectó el elástico que amarré a su taza de café.

"Creí que la noche de amateurs era de noche", le oyó decir Lynn.

La espié de escondidas mientras sacaba de su caja al Señor Cocos y descubría que yo había puesto algo adentro del muñeco. Salí corriendo tras ver su berrinche y entré a mi cuarto, deseando que ella me viniera a buscar de inmediato. Me quité los pantalones y me arrojé a la cama, fingiendo que leía mis cómics

En efecto, entró furiosa a mi habitación con el muñeco en sus brazos.

—Agárrala al suave, jovencito. Entiendo que estés ávido de jugarme bromas y que seas bastante predecible, ¡pero deja al Señor Cocos fuera de todo esto!

—¿Qué pasó, hermanita?

—¡No finjas! Me has puesto bromas toda la mañana, pero no voy a dejar que mi Cocos salga dañado.

—¿Dañado? Yo lo veo normal...

—¡Le metiste una bolsa de polvo! ¿Qué rayos planeabas? —clamó, mientras sacaba una bolsa de polvo blanco y arrojaba su contenido sobre mí. El ambiente se empezaba a volver blanco.

Llegó mi momento.

Saqué un encendedor y dije:

—Me parece que es azúcar glas. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Ambos sabíamos por experiencia propia lo que significa sumar azúcar, aire y una pequeña llama: ¡una explosión! Le noté un segundo de terror a Luan mientras mi pulgar se colocaba sobre el pulsador.

—¡Oye, Linc, oye! ¿Qué haces?

—Hago clic.

Clic.

Mi hermana se lanzó hacia un rincón del cuarto, cubriéndose la cabeza y lanzando a Cocos al aire. Tres segundos después, tras atrapar a Cocos, dije:

—Pum. Caíste al suelo, y caíste redondita. No es azúcar. No explotará.

Luan se levantó en silencio, con un asombro en su rostro que nunca había visto. Mi broma funcionó de las mil maravillas, pero eso no parecía haberla enfadado. Se me acercó, quizás demasiado.

—Me superaste... —dijo en voz baja.

—Sólo gané una batalla, no la guerra. Tú eres la máxima reina de las bromas.

—No, en serio. Eso fue genial. No me lo esperaba en lo más mínimo —respondió mientras sonreía con dulzura. —Te has ganado que deje de bromear contigo.

—Vaya... No me esperaba un premio tan bueno.

Entonces ella dijo:

—No tienes idea. Hay premios mejores, Linky.

—¿Mejores? —respondí nervioso. —¿Cómo cual?

Su rostro se veía hermoso. Y esa mirada que me dirigía aceleraba mi corazón. Acercó una de sus manos a mi cara, y acarició mi mejilla derecha.

Con su otra mano, dio un toquecito a mi nariz.

—¡Bup! —dijo ella.

—¡Jaja! Eso fue buenísimo, Luan, Casi sentí como si ibas a...

Me besó en la boca.

Me cuesta describir lo que sentí en ese momento. Algo que se supone que nunca experimentaría estaba sucediendo. Esa sensación dulce y fresca, sumada al roce metálico de sus frenos en mi labio superior, me hacía olvidar que eso no debía estar pasando, y que tampoco tenía que estar disfrutándolo.

Me fue recostando despacio, y el suave toque de sus manos acariciaba mis cabellos. Levanté mis manos, e hice lo mismo con su fino cuello. Su piel era tan suave que me daba la impresión que mis torpes manos la estropearían.

Cuando nos separamos, ella sonreía de forma nerviosa y se veía tan sonrojada como yo el día anterior.

—Lo siento, Linc. Simplemente quise hacerlo.

—Emmm... Luan...

—No me odias, ¿verdad?

—¡No, no, para nada! Fue algo muy bello. Sólo que no debimos hacerlo.

—No. No debimos. No le digas a nadie de esto.

—Guardaré el secreto. Nadie sabrá que... Que tienes una forma muy bonita de besar.

Ella rió con suavidad. Rayos. Mi hermana es lindísima.

—Entonces, creo que mejor me voy. Felicitaciones por la broma.

Se levantó, y con un giro elegante de su esbelto cuerpo tomó al Señor Cocos y salió de la habitación a toda prisa. Verla así me hizo desear que se hubiera quedado un rato más, pero no pude emitir una palabra. Me sentí tan triste, que necesitaba un segundo beso de ella.


	2. U - El juego

U - El juego

Quería ver a Luan a los ojos, frente a frente. Pero no lo lograba.

Había pasado un par de horas desde aquel inesperado beso cuando estuve con la familia almorzando. No logré levantar la mirada hacia ella, quien animadamente contaba las cosas graciosas que pasaron en la semana. Me sentía tan incómodo que pasé otro par de horas encerrado en mi habitación.

Tampoco lograba comprender por qué me había besado. ¿Fue por admiración? ¿Fue por felicitarme? ¿Fue porque le gusto? Los hermanos no debemos besarnos, aunque ella sea así de bonita y cariñosa conmigo.

Salí al pasillo. Quería bajar a ver algo de televisión. Iba tan pensativo que me sorprendió que alguien halara de mi pantalón. Era Lana, usando sus lentes oscuros y su disfraz de policía.

— _Oiga, señor Loud... ¿Podría hacernos el favor de correr a toda velocidad por el pasillo?_

—¿Que yo qué?

—Anda, Linc... Nadie ha corrido en todo el día, y Lola y yo estamos muy aburridas. Mírala qué triste —y me señaló a su gemela. Estaba en su auto color rosa, asomando desde la habitación que comparte con Lana, y al verme su rostro cambió de deslucido a entusiasmado. Rayos.

Me encogí de hombros, y empecé a correr sin entusiasmo de un lado a otro del pasillo. El pequeño auto, con ambas gemelas encima, me seguía a toda velocidad. —¡Alto ahí, loco al volante! —exclamaban con alegría.

Cuando por fin bajé a la sala y encendí el televisor, vi salir a Luan tranquilamente, platicando con Luna. ¿De qué hablaban? Parecía que de música. En un día normal, yo habría saltado y me interpondría en su camino hasta ver sus ojitos vivaces, y con suerte, una sonrisa. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no tendría ni idea de que decirle en ese momento.

Me daba la impresión de que yo era el único aún afectado por lo que pasó temprano.

¡Rayos! Ya no quería seguir viendo este programa. Puse mi consola de videojuegos y mi más reciente juego de peleas. Necesitaba diversión salvaje y violencia innecesaria, al menos en la seguridad de una pantalla. La música introductoria sonó a un alto volumen, y eso atrajo a alguien.

—¿Me dejas jugar?

Luan volvió a entrar a la casa al escuchar el juego. Se le veía un entusiasmo que contrastaba mucho con mi cara de sorpresa. Y lucía la sonrisa que yo había necesitado ver en un largo rato.

—Claro. Siéntate.

Ella se dejó caer a mi lado. Tomó el otro control y se ajustó la falda.

—Dale con todo. Veamos qué tal lo haces —dijo desafiante.

Yo no respondí. Sólo seleccioné a Muscle Fish sin titubear y ella dio varia vueltas buscando a alguien.

—Siempre elijo al que usa el traje de bufón, pero esta vez probaré con una chica.

Y eligió a un personaje femenino que viste como motociclista y usa un casco de calavera.

—¡Me cae bien ella! Es como Luna disfrazada de Stuart. ¡Prepara a tu pescadito! ¡Ya comenzó la pesca con dinamita!

Yo gruñí, pero eso no detuvo su risa.

"ROUND ONE, FIGHT!"

¡Rayos! ¡El primer golpe fue de ella!

—¡Bien! Ya sabes qué dicen acerca del que pega primero —comentó.

—¡Tendré que darte al doble! —grité. Bloqueé sus golpes mientras mi personaje cargaba, y le lancé un combo de 5 golpes. La motociclista voló por los aires mientras Luan quedaba con la boca abierta. No pude evitar presumir.

—¡Pegas como niñita! Te imaginaba más ruda, hermana.

—Entonces te gusta jugar rudo...

De inmediato, la motociclista empezó a cargar. La derribé de un golpe bajo, y cuando le iba a dar un segundo golpe, contraatacó de inmediato. ¿Luan Loud sabe jugar tan bien?

—Si te gusta lo rudo, yo puedo ser ruda.

Empezó a saltar de un lado a otro de Muscle Fish, derribándole con una patada baja tras cada salto. Mi barra de vida se iba reduciendo. Di un oportuno salto para liberarme de su trampa y la agarré a golpes y patadas. ¡Y gané!

"K.O.! PLAYER 1 WINS"

—¿Qué te pareció, chica? Intenso, ¿verdad?

—Nada mal. No soy tan buena jugando como en otras cosas.

Esas palabras me recordaron que necesitaba hablar con ella. Bajé el volumen de mi voz para preguntar: —En cuanto a lo de hoy temprano, ¿a qué se debió?

—¿Quieres saberlo? —preguntó de inmediato.

—¡Sí! —respondí tajante.

—Si le logras bajar un poco de vida a mi personaje, te lo diré. Si no, me lo llevaré a la tumba. ¿Trato hecho?

Qué reto tan extraño.

—Trato hecho.

Ella sonrió de forma maquiavélica.

—Suerte, cariño. No soy tan buena jugando como... escapando.

—¿Qué?

"ROUND TWO, FIGHT!"

El conteo de 60 segundos dio inicio. La motociclista empezó a correr y a saltar. Por más que traté, no lograba que mis golpes y mis bolas de fuego la alcanzaran. Ella rebotaba en los objetos, en los bordes de la pantalla y en la cabeza de Muscle Fish.

—¡Quédate quieta! —grité.

—¡Creí que te gustaría que me moviera! —contestó entre risas.

¡Seguía intacta! Eso ya era absurdo.

Vi que el conteo marcaba quince segundos antes del final. Me quedé quieto. Ella también se detuvo. Mi hermana y yo quedamos en silencio, midiendo al rival y calculando el próximo movimiento.

Diez segundos.

Ella dio un paso hacia mí, pero no caí en su trampa. Empecé a cargar, y sin tener la barra de energía llena, lancé una bola de fuego ligeramente hacia arriba, pero ella no saltó. Corrió hacia mí y me derribó con una patada baja. Y otra.

"TIME OUT! PLAYER 2 WINS"

—¡No, no!

—¡Sí, sí! —clamaba mi hermana haciendo un baile de la victoria en el que meneaba sus caderas. —¡Nunca lo sabrá-as! ¡Nunca lo sabrá-as!

No podía permitirlo. No quería llegar a viejo y que ese beso misterioso ya se me hubiera olvidado. Vi la pantalla, y decidí aclarar algo.

—¡Nos queda un round! ¡Esto no ha acabado!

—Ya acabó. No hablamos de un round más.

—¡Pues por eso! Esto no acaba hasta que se acaba. ¡Tengo una oportunidad más!

—Está bien. Tendrás una oportunidad más —dijo Luan, tomando asiento una vez más. —Pero antes me voy a poner cómoda.

Y se recostó, poniendo sus piernas en mi regazo. Su falda se había recogido un poco, así que había mucho más al descubierto que de costumbre.

—Podrás verme. Pero nunca me tocarás —declaró ella, guiñando un ojo. Tuve que recordarme a mí mismo que se refería a su personaje. Mi temple estaba siendo puesto a prueba. Esta vez no podía perder.

"FINAL ROUND, FIGHT!"

La historia se estaba repitiendo. Mis movimientos estaban siendo adivinados y esa motociclista saltaba como loca por toda la pantalla. La emoción hacía que mi hermana rozara sus piernas, y eso, obviamente, me desconcentraba. Luan incluso hasta usó el botón de burlas un par de veces. ¡Rayos!

Treinta segundos.

Había algo que podía probar.

Fingí frustración, y en un berrinche simulado dejé caer mi control. De inmediato me abalancé a recogerlo, llevándome a la Señorita Piernas Locas de paso.

—¡Oye! ¡Vas a botarme, tonto!

—¡Perdón, Luan! Ya lo recogí.

—Deja que me siente. ¡No ataques!

No ataqué, pero en el movimiento aproveché para dejar mi personaje cerca del de ella, y a la vez, presionando el botón de carga. Ella se sentó, y dijo:

—Suerte con tu trampa, también.

Su personaje saltó, alejándose de Muscle Fish. Por suerte yo había estado cargando. Una bola de fuego me daría la victoria, pero tenía que ir en la dirección correcta: ¿La motociclista rebotaría y se desviaría, o seguiría la trayectoria de su salto? Esperé. Di un paso hacia atrás y noté que rebotaría. Lancé la bola de fuego justo donde tendría que pasar. La bola pasó junto al conteo de los tres segundos, y el ataque, aun con el bloqueo que puso la motociclista en ese momento, fue certero.

"TIME OUT! PLAYER 1 WINS"

—¡Gané! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

La euforia de esa victoria me hizo brincar como un sapo y luego caer de rodillas. Giré a ver a mi hermana: sonreía, aunque noté algo de resignación en sus ojos.

—Fue una buena victoria, Linky.

Se levantó y salió de la casa. Dejé el control y la seguí. Fue al patio trasero y se sentó apoyada en la pared, sobre la grama, justo donde caían algunas flores amarillas.

—No te sientes mal, ¿o sí? —dije mientras me sentaba junto a ella.

—Tranquilo. No me mortifica tanto el haber sido vencida por ti dos veces en el mismo día.

—Qué bien. Aunque a mí sí hay algo que me mortifica.

—Creo saber lo que es. Mereces una explicación, y no es tan compleja como puedas imaginar... Tú sabes que para mí la comedia es mi vida. Ver que tú, mi adorado hermanito, lograbas superarme en una broma, me llenó de una alegría inmensa. Significó algo muy importante.

—¿Tanto como para besarme así? ¿Tan importante?

Ella cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba. Luego, me vio con más intensidad.

—Así de importante. Aunque no voy a negar que hay un componente de otra clase también.

—Me gustaría saber cuál es.

Me tomó de la mano.

—No diré ni una palabra.

Esta vez ella no me besó: Ambos nos besamos. Existía el riesgo de que alguna de mis hermanas nos viera, pero en ese momento no me importó. E inclusive, se puede decir que ese peligro latente le dio un sabor inmejorable a los labios de Luan. Los dedos de mi mano terminaron entrelazados con los de ella, como si hiciéramos un doble beso.

Al terminar, una suave brisa movía los cabellos de mi hermana. Los acarició con los dedos de una forma tan delicada que me inspiró a tomar una de las flores amarillas y a ponerla en su oreja.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —preguntó sonriente.

—No diré ni una palabra, tampoco. Por lo menos, no aquí —respondí.

Ambos reímos un poco, pero una voz preguntando "¿Qué pasó?" nos paralizó el corazón.


	3. A - La promesa

A - La promesa

—¿Y por qué tienes esa flor en la cabeza, Luan?

Lana nos veía con incredulidad mientras nuestras manos se separaban con disimulo.

—Me estaba burlando de Linc. ¿No crees que me parezco a aquella chica... Cristina? —respondió Luan, siempre demostrando su talento a la hora de improvisar.

—¡No! Te ves un poco ridícula. Oye, Linc. ¿Ya dejaste de jugar? Lola y yo queremos ver la película de Blarney.

—Ahh... Sí. Terminé de jugar. Por eso me molestaba Luan, es una mala perdedora —respondí, y a continuación lancé una mirada dura a mi comediante favorita. Lana no dejaba de vernos con extrañeza.

—Ustedes son extraños hasta para pelearse. ¡Ya me voy!

Lana se alejó corriendo a saltitos. Luan y yo quedamos en silencio.

—¿Qué tanto habrá visto? —preguntó al fin mi hermana.

—No lo sé. Quizás no vio todo.

Un nuevo silencio nos envolvió.

Luan pronunció, sin dar la mirada: —Esto... Esto no está bien.

—¡No lo está! Pero... Hablémoslo.

—¿Hablar qué? No hay nada que podamos hacer.

Ella sonaba como si iba a romper a llorar. Me sentí asustado.

—Pero sí podemos terminarlo de buena manera. Por eso quiero que lo discutamos. Veámonos en otra parte. ¿Dónde te gustaría? ¿En el parque? ¿En la venta de gelato? Un lugar que te guste, que te haga feliz.

—Todo esto es mi culpa. Yo te metí en este problema.

—¡MÍRAME!

Nunca en mi vida me había dirigido a Luan, alguien tres años mayor que yo, con tanta autoridad. En ese momento sólo necesitaba que no llorara. Guardó silencio y me vio con asombro.

—Luan... No quiero que estés triste. Tú... Tú eres mi alegría. Sea como sea que acabe esta situación, no será sin que tu risa se oiga y me cautive. Como siempre, como ha sido toda mi vida. ¿Oíste? Es una promesa.

Una sonrisa se le fue dibujando con lentitud. Yo no exageraba: ver eso era un gran alivio. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a terminar lo que habíamos iniciado, pero en ese momento ya tenía motivación suficiente para arreglarlo.

—Vaya, Linky... Tienes una magia especial para lograr lo que quieres con sólo palabras —fue lo que comentó ella.

Sonreí cuando una idea me llegó de repente.

—Así es. Por eso diré: Luan, Luan, Luan, Luan, Luan, Luan, Luan, Luan...

—¡Ya, para! ¿Por qué dices eso? —me interrumpió.

—Porque te quiero a ti, tontita. ¡Por eso!

Ambos estallamos de risa.

—¡Estás loco!

—¡Pero de remate! ¿No lo sabías?

Cuando dejamos de reír, ella se recostó en mi hombro.

—Los dos estamos locos —dijo tras un par de minutos.

—Mira qué barbaridad... —respondí, acariciando su cabello.

—Tienes razón. Salgamos y hablemos. Creo que quizás en Gus... No, mejor en Burpin' Burger.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Ahorita?

—¡Sí! ¿Por qué esperar? ¡Vamos!

Se puso de pie con rapidez y me ayudó a levantarme. Iba a quitarle la flor, pero lo hizo ella misma.

—No voy a tirar esta flor. Irá justo dentro de uno de mis libros. Volveré en menos de lo que dices "Estoy a dieta" ¡No te vayas!

—¡No me iré! ¡Estoy a dieta!

Esa hermosa chica se alejó a toda prisa y riendo escandalosamente. Esa chica es lo máximo.

Creo que te gustará saber los detalles de nuestra salida a Burpin' Burger.

No había mucha gente a esa hora de la tarde, así que no hicimos mucha cola. Esta vez quería probar algo nuevo, así que pedí mis papitas estilo twister, no francesas como es lo usual. Luan contó varios chistes mientras comíamos, pero nada más uno o dos me sacaron una verdadera carcajada.

En otras palabras, nada cambió. Fue una simple salida a comer. Imagino que ambos queríamos estar lejos de la casa, nada más. O quién sabe, quizás hasta queríamos tener una cita. Digo esto último porque buena parte de la salida estuvimos tomados de la mano: algo que no hacíamos desde que yo estaba pequeño, por motivos muy diferentes.

La verdadera plática fue después de la cita, con el cielo un poco nublado y el sol ya ocultándose. La poca gente que había en el parque mientras caminábamos ya iba regresando a sus casa.

A un par de cuadras de la casa, nos soltamos las manos y dejamos de platicar tanto.

—Creo que ya se nos acabó el paseo —comenté.

—Solo era una ida a comer. Fue delicioso, pero breve —respondió ella con una sonrisa sombría. Luego, la misma adquirió un toque juguetón: —Aunque nos hace falta postre.

Que ella dijera eso me hizo saltar el corazón.

—Emmm... No sé. Creo que mejor no —respondí sonrojado.

—¡Ja, ja, ja ja! Claro que no. Estaba bromeando. Quiero quedarme exactamente con ese sabor que tengo en este momento. No quiero perderlo.

—Me gustó mucho a mí también. En especial porque probé algo nuevo.

—¿Tu opinión?

—Me gustó. Se supone que me puede hacer daño... Pero de verdad me gustaría probarlo de nuevo alguna vez. No pronto. Pero algún día.

Luan vio hacia un lado, como si no quisiera que la viera sonrojada.

—Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, Linky.

—Me alegra saberlo.

Otro silencio.

—¡QUÉ RAYOS! —exclamó Luan con entusiasmo, frenando y tomándome por los hombros para darme el beso más salvaje del mundo. El susto se me pasó rápido, gracias a que mis manos acariciaban su espalda de arriba a a abajo. Sus muslos perfectos rozaron mis piernas, logrando que me empezaran a temblar. Yo veía estrellas de todos colores, cometas y constelaciones que formaban una palabra: "LUAN".

Luan...

Ella se separó y con entusiasmo me tomó del brazo para llevarme tras un árbol.

—La cena no se acaba sin el postre. Lo tengo claro —dijo con una preciosa sonrisa.

De ese breve momento tras el árbol no te voy a dar detalles. Jamás.


	4. N - El show

N - El show

LINCOLN:

La vida volvió a la normalidad tras esa intensa tarde de sábado. El único día en que Luan y yo vivimos el romance que nunca debimos.

Los días pasaron tranquilos, sin ningún cambio significativo en nuestro diario vivir. Salvo que ella no me hablaba mucho.

Era casi como si todo lo vivido en aquel día había sido nada más un dulce sueño que al despertar se nos había olvidado. Digo "casi", porque aunque ya no hablábamos tanto como antes, siempre existían unas miradas de complicidad capaces de derretir el Polo Sur.

Yo procuraba estar cerca de ella, atento a ella, como si fuera el tesoro más valioso en mi adorada familia. Pero por cada cortesía mía, sólo ganaba un "gracias" más parecido a un muro de concreto que a una sentida gratitud.

Lo de no hablar se me empezaba a hacer molesto. Lo que vivimos fue tan bello que no ameritaba una frialdad de esa clase, aunque fuera fingida.

Aproveché el haberme encontrado a Luna sentada a la mesa de la cocina, tomando jugo de uva mientras escribía algo en un cuaderno, para averiguar un par de cosas.

—¿Has visto a Luan? Ha estado un poco callada, ¿verdad? —le comenté. Ella golpeteó la mesa con su bolígrafo.

—¡Pues sólo en tu presencia, hermanito! En la habitación, en especial antes de dormir, se vuelve toda una cotorra bocazas.

Disimulé mi sorpresa.

—Es curioso. ¿Y de qué tanto habla? ¿Más chistes malos?

—No... No sé si decírtelo, chico.

—¿Por qué? —dije un poco exaltado.

—Es que... Habla de haberte hecho una buena broma. Una bastante fuerte. Espero que no haya sido algo que te doliera.

—¿Una broma?

—Sí. No sé de qué va. Pero dijo que no te dijera nada... Por si hacías algo al respecto.

Guardé silencio. Ya no podía pensar en qué preguntar.

—No fue tan buena —mentí. —Tranquila.

Me alejé de ahí, dispuesto a encontrar a mi hermana y a encararla. Le preguntaría el por qué de su silencio, a cuál broma se refería, y si aquel maravilloso sábado aún era un error para ella.

—Oye, Linc. Si la buscas, ella ha salido. _She's not there_ (*).

Luna había decidido brindarme más información.

—Fue a amenizar un cumpleaños, y de asistente llevó a Lisa.

—Gracias, Luna. Te agradezco.

¡Y había escogido a alguien que no era yo como asistente!

"¿Qué pasa contigo, Luan Loud?", pensé.

LUAN:

Esperé a Lincoln por días. Así que tuve que tomar medidas especiales.

Apoyándome en la poca discreción que suele caracterizar a mi amada hermana Luna, le di unas cuantas gotas de información falsa con la plena confianza de que la compartiría con mi hermanito. Y así fue.

Verás, tras lo que Linky y yo vivimos este sábado (y espero que él no te haya dado muchos detalles, en especial sobre _aquello_ que pasó en el parque) he guardado la esperanza de que mi hermano todavía sepa lo que me hace feliz. Si por alguna circunstancia se mantiene actuando como lo hace, viéndome como lo hace, sentiré que lo que vivimos fue un error.

Inclusive dejé claro que iría a amenizar una fiesta infantil con temática de piratas, y que no sería junto a mi _Dulce de Coco_ , sino con Lisa. Por lo menos no fue mayor problema trabajar con ella. Le exigí que no arrebatara el pastel a los niños, y ¡pan comido! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Pero ya en serio, eso fue todo.

Regresé muy satisfecha a casa, y saludé a toda mi linda familia... Pero no vi a Linc por ningún lado. Ni siquiera Luna sabía de su paradero. ¿Será acaso que...?

Lo mejor era que siguiera mi día como si no estuviera esperando nada. Decidí ir a mudarme de ropa. Fui a mi habitación, me desvestí, abrí el closet... Y ahí estaba Lincoln.

LINCOLN:

No sé ni cómo hago para ponerme en situaciones tan absurdas yo solito, sin ayuda de nadie.

Iba a explicarle a Luan qué era lo que hacía encerrado en su clóset, pero lo que tenía ante mis ojos me había bloqueado el cerebro. Ella gritó del susto, y yo después de ella. Tuve que pedirle que guardara silencio. No quería un ejército de hermanas siguiéndome con antorchas y buscando lincharme.

—Mejor abre la boca antes que yo misma intente convertirte en un pretzel humano. No sé como hacerlo, ¡pero arruinando se aprende, tarado! —dijo furiosa.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Quiero hablar contigo... Entré al cuarto, pero entonces vino Luna, y me escondí, y...

—Suena a algo muy Lincoln: Un plan que comienza bien y termina mal.

—Sí. Me conoces bien.

Nadie dijo nada en unos largos tres segundos.

—¿Y qué estás viendo? —preguntó en voz baja y con un tono desafiante. Me sentí abochornado.

—¡Nada, nada! Vístete —contesté de inmediato.

Tomó una blusa que había caído sobre mi cabeza y se la puso.

—Habla —dijo mientras se se abotonaba.

—Yo sólo quiero... que seas tú quien me hable. Has estado distante conmigo. Además dijiste algo de una broma... ¿A qué broma te refieres? ¿No estás hablando de que lo nuestro...?

—¿Quieres una _broma_? ¡Aquí está, _la que te va a dejar en coma_! —gritó encolerizada, y tomando del suelo uno de sus calcetines sudados lo metió en mi boca, para luego decir: —¡No has cumplido tu promesa! ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperarte? ¿Cuánto crees que pueda soportar?

Y así, usando solo la blusa y sus calzoncitos blancos, me expulsó a patadas de su cuarto.

Me quedé afuera, sintiéndome peor que hace unos minutos. Lo más incómodo es que Lana vio también esa escena desde el fondo del pasillo.

—De verdad que ustedes juegan raro —comentó frunciendo el ceño.

Deseé que la tierra me tragara.

LUAN:

Deseé que la tierra me tragara... En verdad me arrepentí de haber tratado así a Linky en ese momento. Él había sido amable y atento hasta entonces, pero eso no lograba hacerme sentir mejor. ¿Imaginas lo que es dejar ir lo que quieres? Mi mente sabe que hicimos lo correcto al terminar lo nuestro, pero no se sentía nada bien. Dolía.

Luna entreabrió la puerta.

—¿Pasó algo, hermanita? Oí unos gritos tuyos.

—No fue nada. Creo que sólo necesito algo de música suave.

—Estás de suerte, nena. Tengo un playlist para ti.

Pasé dos horas tratando de no pensar en mi problema, pero todas las canciones que me recomendó Luna me recordaban a Linc. No lo soporté.

Tuve que salir un rato. Y en el pasillo estaban las gemelas, jugando a ser policías.

—Señorita, tendrá que acompañarnos —me dijo Lana.

—Lo siento, señor Policía Bueno. Otra vez será.

—¿Así que será un trabajo para mí, entonces? —interrumpió Lola, dejando claro que era el Policía Malo.

—Ya qué. Las acompaño.

Me llevaron a su cuarto, y... Ahí estaba Lincoln, usando su traje de payasito.

—¡Hooolaaaa! ¡Bienvenida, amiguita! —dijo, como tratando de imitar mi estilo.

—Tome asiento. No retrase el show —me ordenó Lola. Me senté junto a sus peluches.

—¡Veo que tenemos una linda niña en el público! ¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeñita?

Me acercó un micrófono de juguete. Decidí unirme al show.

—Luan.

—¿Escuché "Luan"? ¿Eso significa "chica perfecta de risa angelical"?

—Sí. Adivinaste —mentí. En realidad significa "desordenada" en chino.

—¡Qué curioso! Yo soy bastaaaaaante tonto, no creo haber adivinado. ¡Me caigo a cada rato, y molesto a las personas que más quiero, a veces!

—No te preocupes. La gente aun te quiere. Aunque te trate mal.

—¿De verdad? ¿Aunque sea tan bobo que no haya recordado una _promesa_ que hice?

Eso me hizo sonreír.

—La recordaste, payasito. Y sin ayuda de nadie.

—¡Yupi! ¡Ya no soy tan tonto! ¡Esto amerita que... comamos pastel!

Y con media vuelta, descubrió un pastel que tenía en una de las mesas de la habitación. Lo puso frente a él.

—Mira que rico pastel, hermosa Luan. Moca y caramelo. Sería una lástima si...

—¡TE LO COMIERAS TÚ SOLO! —grité con entusiasmo, y moviendo mi pierna golpeé el pastel hacia arriba, ¡y le dio justo en su cara! Las gemelas estallaron de risa. Lincoln lamió su propia cara.

—¡Santa cachucha! ¡Creo que soy alérgico!

Cayó al suelo fingiendo un desmayo. Una genuina carcajada salió desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Mientras las gemelas reían, Lincoln me vio a los ojos aun acostado, agarró un buen pedazo de pastel y me lo arrojó justo en la cara. Las gemelas reían mucho más tras verme toda embarrada. Lo vi a los ojos, sorprendida, y él me sopló un beso.

LINCOLN:

Perdón por no haberte entendido antes, Luan. Aunque actuaras con toda serenidad, estabas triste. Ese hermoso, inolvidable sábado fue algo que no podías dejar ir, mientras que yo no quería dejarlo ir. Necesitabas con urgencia que yo cumpliera mi promesa de terminar nuestro romance con una risa tuya. ¿Y sabes qué? Yo también lo necesitaba.

Eso sí. Te lo advierto. Si me haces una broma, te la devolveré peor. Ahora sé claramente que, para ti, las bromas son algo serio.

 **F I N**

(*) "She's not there": Canción de The Zombies.


End file.
